Turnabout Takarazuka by Kisatine and Feyfangirl
by Feyfangirl
Summary: When a woman is found dead in her apartment under mysterious circumstances, it is up to Phoenix Wright to save miss Kat Nep from being found guilty of a crime that she did not commit... But what does she mean that the killer sounded exactly like Nick?...
1. Chapter 1

Turnabout Takarazuka

WN: Welcome to the first ever joint project between Feyfangirl and the lovely Kisatine! We hope that you will enjoy our collective efforts First up is Kisatine, with her chapter A new chapter from your's truly will be in soon Anyhow, enough rambling from me, enjoy Note, here is a link to her profile: .net/u/903830/

Chapter 1: Imitations and Accusations

_12:05PM. A Cheap Flat. Bathroom._

_Water hisses, rains down from the water head. A woman leans over, soaked and clad in only a towel, running a comb through her hair. _

_A door opens and closes in a room next to the bathroom she's in, she glances up once._

_"That you?" She calls out as she reaches for the shampoo bottle. She thinks she hears someone call out yes, she replies. "Just get started for now, I had a little accident with my hair so I'll be out in a few. It's prosecution interview number three, right?"_

_No answer. But a rather high baritone voice began singing, shrugging, the woman continued washing her hair until -_

_"Urgh!" She yelled out, shampoo had trickled into her eyes and it hurt like getting kitty litter in there, cursing, she began washing her eyes out with water._

_12:15PM A Cheap Flat. Living Room/Bedroom._

_Singing. A person's back is turned, someone is sneaking up from behind, shadowed. A gun is raised - the singer turns around._

_Bang._

_12:20PM.( Someone really needs to give this flat a lick of paint). Bathroom._

_The woman starts, tightens her towel around herself while the other hand holds a hand towel to wipe her eyes, which are red, sore, narrowed. Her surroundings are blurred as she stumbles out of the bathroom._

_"What -?"_

_12:22PM. How much did she pay for this flat? A dollar? Living Room/Bedroom._

_"Em, are you alright? You didn't knock over one of my tricks, did yo -" A gasp. A scream which devolves into a whimper. _

_The face is no longer there. The corpse is a woman, wearing a magenta suit; the paper napkin cravat soaked in blood, by her head is a short haired silver wig, revealing brown hair underneath. She's lying on the floor, by the sofa-bed, reaching out for something that is no longer there. The young woman, now looking much younger than before as the horror finally descends on her, is covering her mouth, stepping away from the body._

_A gloved hand clamps down onto her shoulder, holding her in place, the nozzle of a spray waves over her eyes - and sprays - she cries out as her eyes are harmed again, falling to the floor and clutching her face as her attacker raced away. Police sirens wail._

The next day…..

11AM. Jail Cell.

"Let me out you - you, tadpoles! Frogs! I'll turn you into spawn!"

The current guard in charge of the cells sighed in exhaustion; Miss Kat Nep had been screaming for Hell to come and burn them all since yesterday. He'd only been here for an hour and he felt like jumping out of the window; where did the youth get their lungs nowadays? All he could handle was a quick 'shut up!' once a week at unruly prisoners and, unfortunately for him, he'd used his on Monday.

"At least give me some clothes! I've been stuck in this towel the whole night - give me my hat or I'll flash you for your whole shift!"

Well, what are you supposed to do when someone says that?

Get the hat of course!

Kat Nep plonked the stereotypical witch hat atop her head and crossed her arms, mouth tightly pursed as she glared at the guard's back. A little calmer, she asked,

"When do I get to call for an attorney?"

The guard jumped, perhaps frightened that she might threaten to expose herself again, and shrugged.

"Now, I suppose?" _It didn't really look as if she could afford a top notch one..._

"Phoenix Wright."

"What?"

"I need him to be my defence. He needs to hear what I have to say."

"Why's that?"

"Because the real killer is a Takarazuka singer, a woman who has made herself look and sound exactly like the defence attorney Phoenix Wright. And the victim was supposed to look like Miles Edgeworth!"

Kisatine :OOC: Dun Dun dun! .

Feyfangirl: Well, what do you all think? Please read and review, once I get home from college, I intend to have the next chapter done, till then… *Heads of to the secret headquarters for more plotting*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Expense and Laments

WN: Welcome back to the latest instalment of **Turnabout Takarazuka! **Now this chapter is written by… me :D Now I am hoping I can keep up with the amazing standard of Kisatine… (looks anxious) Huge thanks to all those who have added us to their subscription lists/favourites… also:

TeddieWuv : Thanks so much, stay tuned my dear

Spadework2 : *starts whistling* I wonder indeed ;) Thanks for the awesome review

Time: 11:30am, Location: Wright and Co Law Offices

"Woohoo! Go Steel Samurai! …. Come on! Death blow!... aww man!... hey Pearly… wait…. What do you mean that the popcorn has been eaten?" A gasp could be heard as a certain spirit medium let out an anguished cry at the discovery…. However Nick was surer that it was in response to the demise of the extra-large tub of popcorn… (The majority of which had been eaten by Maya… whose defence for her eating habits is that channelling spirits; in particular restless spirits burnt off a whole load of calories, which was why she needed to eat more in order to keep her strength up) instead of being really upset at a commercial break coming on just at the point of the final scene.

Nick was about to make himself some more coffee when something on the TV caught his eye. It turned out that it wasn't a commercial break after all.

*And we interrupt your program briefly to bring you breaking news. A singer was found dead yesterday at her flat, the police are treating her death as suspicious; and a woman was arrested at the scene yesterday; we will bring you more details as they come*

And the broadcast ended just as soon as it had burst onto the screen.

"Yikes… poor woman huh Nick…. Sometimes listening to the news of all of these deaths is just depressing…. Hang on…. Yes! Stab him already!" Maya was once again animated by the show, causing Pearl and Nick to just despair.

"Honestly though, Mystic Maya, Mister Nick…. Hearing about all of these terrible murders just makes you think of just how short life really is…. So why don't you live life to the full and get married already? Everyone knows that you two belong together and are special someones!" Pearl declared.

"Uh Pearly… why don't we talk about something…. More cheerful!" Nick exclaimed, looking rather embarrassed.

*Ring… Ring… Ring….* the shrill ring of telephone could be heard all over the room.

"Ooh! I will get it!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped up from the sofa.

"Hello, Wright and Co Law offices… Manager speaking" She chirped into the phone. Nick just watched her in annoyance; wondering how she could seem so sweet and innocent yet is so frustratingly annoying at times. Pearl walked over and stood next to Nick, also watching Maya's facial expressions as she talked to the mystery caller.

"Uh huh… hmm…. Yeah…. Wait… **you have been WHAT?"** Her jaw dropped…

"Uh oh… why don't I like where this is going?"… Nick muttered. Normally a sentence that started out like that on a phone call to their offices normally meant a week long headache as well as trouble for them all.

They both continued to watch as she carried on listening to the other caller….

"Okay…. Wait… what do ya mean the killer sounded like **AND **looked like him?"…

At this, Pearl and Nick's eyebrows shot up.

The call then drew to a close…

"Okay… oh believe me… Nick will take your case… oh phsaw, do not worry about the fee! Nick will take this for free!... we will be down to you in about…. Twenty minutes… okay… see you then!" And with that, Maya hung up the phone.

"What case will I be doing for free Maya… in case you haven't noticed…. We haven't had much coming recently; and some of us have this little thing known as bills to pay!" Nick retorted.

"The case involves a potential killer who looked and sounded just like you!" Maya replied in a rather casual manner.

"**WHAT?... Let's go!" **Suddenly Nick was very interested in the case indeed…

Time: 11:40am, Location: Detention Center

The trio arrived at the detention centre rather quickly and were lead to their potential client. Miss Kat Nep stood waiting for them; managing to look serious dressed only in a towel and a witches' hat. What was it about Nick that led all the more "eccentric" characters to him?...

"So… you are Phoenix Wright hmm?" She addressed Nick in a cool manner.

"I am… you are…?" Nick questioned.

"Miss Kat Nep….. now…. I would imagine you have some questions for me no?"

WN: A whole lot of questions I would imagine! Now…. I shall leave that up to Kisatine Anyway, any reviews are as always greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Sing For Your Supper

Kisatine's Author's Note: Of course you can :) lovely second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone, I'm so happy people are enjoying this.

Feyfangirl's Author's Note: I am so pleased that is getting so well received Thanks for all the support everyone

"Well, yes, actually," Nick began, self-consciously ensuring his defence attorney's badge was still to hand, even now he was stopping himself from whipping it out and showing it off; something that he had happily done in his early years had become almost a ritual. Kat Nep's eyes seemed to linger at that movement, taking it in and storing it away for use in some later date.

"I'm sure the biggest question is going to be about the _real _killer."

"You said she looked just like Nick!" Maya suddenly butted in with, and Kat nodded.

"I did, and I was speaking the truth."

Kat Nep, perhaps a year or so older than Maya herself, was small, everything she wore seemed to dwarf her; the towel was for a woman much taller than her, the hat old and dusty, passed down from a generation of women who did not need to aid of heels, and it seemed as if her own hair was trying to drown her. It was almost as long as Kat Nep herself. The colour of her eyes and hair were that of a tabby cat's, however, one lock of hair was coated in a bright pink. Her fingers pulled at it, and pulled, until the pink itself was pulled away from her hair, like taffy, it snapped back to its original position when she let go.

_Is... is that bubblegum? _Phoenix thought to himself. He shook his head, not wanting to dwell on if this was a simple bubblepop accident or a fashion statement of the girl's.

"Actually, before you tell me about the killer, I'd like to know a bit more about you first," Nick said to the client.

"Oh, really?" Kat blinked in surprise. "Well, I'm from England, originally, but I've been travelling across the country for a good while - since I've been a kitten."

"When did you come to America?"

"A few months back, when the Takarazuka troupe hired me."

"And what was that for?" _Not that I know what a Takarazuka is..._

"Magic tricks mostly, but then they threw me into a singing part." _So the Takarazuka are singers?_

"So, you're a magician -?" Nick began, and Kat Nep instantly responded.

"A kitty-witch."

_Right. Let's just push that to one side._

But Kat didn't seem to want to shut up about it.

"You don't believe in witches and magicians, do you, Mr Wright?"

_I've seen the proof of mediums through Maya but magicians are entirely different, _Nick almost shuddered. _Like that case at the big top, cases and magicians do not mix._

"Not when they have kitty at the front," Nick replied.

"Hey! I'll have you know that we're an old breed, directly from Yarmouth! Women back then could transform into cats -"

It was at that point that Maya decided to helpfully add something,

"Didn't kitty-witches used to eat children back then?"

... ... ...

"W-What?" Came a quiet, upset whisper, and then a wail...

"Don't cry, kid!" Kat said from her side of the cell as Pearl flinched and continued to cry. "It's my gran whose the kid-hater, not me! I'm still a kid myself! Don't cry..."

"It's alright, Pearl," Nick said comfortingly. "She's on the other side, she can't get you."

"I wouldn't try to get her in the first place!" Kat Nep said, angrily, pouting. "I highly respect the women of Kurain. Kitty-witches are a dying breed but we too once had power such as that, nowadays though we're just stuck with a few tricks and just a glance at the future. _I'm sure you'll warm up to the more theatrical side of magicians when your daughter arrives, Mr Hobo."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Mr Wright." Kat Nep pressed her fingers to her forehead, with an apparent headache, and glanced at the attorney out of the corner of her eye. "Have you heard enough about me now? Shall we move onto Em Mei?"

Em Mei, that was the victim's name, the woman who had been shot in the face in her apartment. Phoenix geared himself up for some raving, fingers reaching for the magatama in his pocket as Kat took in a long whale sized lungful of breath.

"I'd been staying at a hotel since entering America but there'd been some problems with pest there, so I had to leave. Em Mei, one of the stars of Takarazuka's latest productions, offered to let me stay at her flat."

"What is Takarazuka, Miss Nep?"

A whoosh of air left Kat when Phoenix interrupted her and she paused,

"Well, you know Shakespeare?"

"Yes..?"

"Did you know that when his plays were played in his time period that it was all men who acted the roles? Not a single woman. Men would be in dresses and sticking on a high voice. Takarazuka is the opposite of that; it's groups of women who dress, speak and sing like men if that's the role they play. They do a lot of musicals - the first one I saw was a Phantom of the Opera one and I fell completely in love with it. They've also done -"

"Steel Samurai!" Maya announced with a gleam in her eye. "I knew I remembered the name of that group." She turned to Nick to try to explain. "They did an adaption of the Steel Samurai shows, a musical, the woman playing the Steel Samurai was absolutely amazing!"

"I know!" Kat chimed in with.

Nick raised his hands,

"Wait, wait, wait, what does this have to do with my look a like being the killer?"

Kat raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"What? Didn't you know? They were doing a play about you and Miles Edgeworth"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? Surely I'd have to sign something before they could do that!"

"You did, didn't you? Although..." Kat glanced at Maya. "I heard a young woman had done the signing for you, and another young woman signed for Mr Edgeworth."

_Well, _Phoenix mused, _I now know I shouldn't trust Maya with my post or telephones calls, but who was it that roped Edgeworth into this?_

"Em Mei was to play Prosecutor Edgeworth, while Rei M. was to play you."

"And yourself?" Nick asked.

"A relation to the victim, she'd be one of the prosecutor's witnesses, but then it would be revealed that she was... and then..." Kat began to mumble then, her eyes widening as she realised something, she quickly changed her words. "Actually, it wasn't a large role at all, really, nothing special."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Three padlocks appeared around and over Kat and a low groan of annoyance escaped Phoenix, typical, why was it all of his clients lied to him? There was something strange about the one over Kat's heart too; it was shaped like a cat...

_I think I'm going to have to investigate a bit more before I can unlock these..._

Additional WN: Note to all who are curious about Kisatine, her profile is on my favourite authors list Anyway, any reviews are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Kat got your tongue?

WN: And a long overdue chapter from me Huge thanks as always to TeddieWuv for reviewing the last chapter :D

Nick stood there temporarily trapped in a moment of utter disbelief. He had encountered many unusual things in his time; from talking to the dead, a demon returning and causing a murder but never had he ever expected to encounter this.

A genuine cat shaped psyche lock. Either that or he had an overload of all that anime that Maya had been making him watch recently with her. Either way he knew that he had to get to the bottom of it. He knew that there was a 99.99 percent chance that he would have no real success in gaining any information out of her, but he figured that he should try find out what he could whilst they were there anyway. He took a breath and spoke:

"Miss Kat Nep…. I know that you are keeping something from me….. Please… I need to know what it is you are hiding in order for Maya and I to help you" Nick told her with a look of determination.

"…. Mister Wright….. what I am keeping from you has no bearing on my current predicament whatsoever, so if you please butt out, that would be awesome" Kat Retorted.

"I can't…. as I know for a fact that it indeed does have a connection…. One that I intend to uncover sooner or later" Nick replied.

"….." Kat flicked her right hand forward, then up and twirled the strand of hair that was as taffy coloured as well… taffy mindlessly through her fingers then flicked it towards her right side.

She then seemed to yawn slightly, and then did…. A cat stretch before facing Nick and Maya one more and regarded them with a lazy stare, before replying:

"_And pray tell exactly where is the evidence to back up your ludicrous claims hmmmmm?" _She demanded smugly as she awaited their counter argument.

Nick and Maya looked at one another for a few moments in a bid to try and formulate a strategy but unfortunately they had none for the time being. They also knew that one false move could be costly. For now they had decided that it would be best to keep Miss Kat Nep on one side for the time being and get the necessary evidence and other information to confront her at a later date.

"Kat… I am afraid that we must be going now….. our time is up… but I promise you we will do everything in our power to stop the true murderer" Nick assured her.

"….. Now that is one thing I am sure of…." Kat smiled sweetly…. causing Maya and Nick and Pearl to feel somewhat unnerved.

Nick, Maya and Pearl bid her goodbye and left the detention centre. When they got out, they felt rather relieved…. Well Nick did anyway…. Maya and Pearl just seemed to be freaking out.

"Mister Nick!... did you hear what she said?" exclaimed Pearl.

"Yeah! It was totally freaky….. even more so than our powers!" Maya chimed in as her eyes seemed to bulge right out of their sockets.

"I know…. I never thought I would meet a "kitty witch"…. Not that I would actually believe her if I heard that before but that Psyche lock was very strange indeed…. I have no real idea on how the heck I am going to crack that one open" Nick admitted.

Maya and Pearl just looked at one another in amazement. Had Nick not been in the room when they caught her mutterings?

"Nick…. She was on about Hobos…. In relation to you?... how weird was that?" Maya gasped.

"Yeah… and she said something about you and a daughter!... you haven't been disloyal to Mystic Maya have you?" Pearl raged and raised her tiny hand in preparation to wallop Nick in the eye.

"Wait WHAAAAT?... I am sure you probably misheard her… she comes from England Maya, so she may like those…. What do you call them…. Hobnob things?... " Nick reasoned.

"I guess…" Maya did not look at all convinced.

Pearl was just about to cut with her own exclamation when Nick jumped in with:

"Well we need to go check out the crime scene!... their apartment!... shall we get going?" He exclaimed.

Time: 12.01pm Location: Cheap Flat, owned by Kat Nep and Miss Em Mei

As Maya, Nick and Pearl arrived at the flat, chaos seemed to be unfolding around them. The police had overtaken the apartment, and everywhere you looked were police officers examining or retrieving evidence to be taken away for further analysis. But right in the middle of it all was a friendly face, and that was Detective Dick Gumshoe. He hadn't noticed them yet, and Nick was about to try and gain his attention when he actually took a proper look of their surroundings. For someone in a successful troupe…. Why on earth would she choose to live in a place like this?..

The walls were a drab beige colour…. with bits of paint peeling in corners….. the place was rather small…. having trouble containing the policemen currently inside them. And what was that smell?...

They had been about to investigate further when a loud, booming voice interrupted their plans…

"Hey PALS!" Gumshoe boomed.

"Hey Detective…. How goes the investigation…?" Nick asked.

"Well… if you are defending her…. I shouldn't be talking to you pals…. But…. You do not have any real chance this time Pals…. Not with our findings..."

"What do you mean Mister Scruffy Detective?" Pearl questioned.

"…. All I can say is that Miss Kat Nep is definitely guilty as sin"…..

"WHAT?" The three of them looked ill… what on earth could they have possibly of found that could incriminate their client that much?... Nick almost didn't want to know…

WN: And unfortunately I am having to leave it there for the time being….. got to update my other fics but I would be so grateful for any reviews Feyfangirl out xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Kisatine's Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews :) Robomon: They're not the singers names but I was heavily influenced by the Phoenix Wright musical, think of it as a sequel where another troupe liked the idea of it and decided to do their own version of it.

Chapter 4 - Smoking Cogs

"You wouldn't believe it, pal!" Gumshoe boomed out with a laugh. "She was caught hiding the gun in a police officer's clothing!"

"WHAT!" Phoenix spluttered, hair standing up on end as the implications dawned on him. Caught hiding the murder weapon? Her smiles had never looked innocent and now this? "Who saw it? How did it happen?" Who was the foolish police officer who didn't notice Kat Nep with the gun until she'd planted it on him?

"It was me!" Gumshoe beamed widely. "You saw that she was only wearing a towel, right? Well, when we came we had to stick her outside as we searched, we couldn't let her into any of the rooms in case she destroyed evidence, and it was freezing! So I gave her my coat to wear while she waited outside, poor kid kept on stuttering and fainting."

"Did you hear that, Mr Wright?" Pearl enthused. "What a gentleman! You should do that for Mystic Maya!"

_I think Gumshoe didn't want his suspect to freeze into a Kat-sicle, Pearly, _Nick thought to himself.

"What happened then?" He asked.

"Well, when I came back out she was fast asleep, curled up like a cat she was, on the bench outside these flat, we even handcuffed her to it to stop her from running away. So, I shook her awake so I could take her down to the station. Wouldn't you believe it but the murder weapon actually dropped right out of my pocket! Kat Nep was caught red handed with the murder weapon and there's nothing you can say to change that, pal!"

_No, there isn't, _Phoenix mused, _but there's one thing that Gumshoe's missed here. Something he would have __**seen **__instantly had Kat Nep actually had the gun when they took her outside. I'll save that for court though._

Instead,Phoenix decided to change the direction of his questions,

"Can I see the gun?"

"No chance, pal!" Gumshoe laughed again. "But I'll tell you this, it certainly ain't like any ordinary gun you've ever seen."

_Rats, I'll have to wait until it's submitted as court evidence, then. Hopefully Gumshoe's going to let us search the crime scene._

"The crime scen -?"

"Sure, go ahead, pal, we're moving onto the theatre the Takarazuka troupe are using in a minute."

"And where exactly is that?" Phoenix asked, planning on going there himself in search of this woman who looked like him.

"Not telling you, pal, you're going to have to ask the murderess herself."

"_Suspect._"

"Yeah, well, when you see her again, tell her to give me my coupons back. The moment I got my coat returned they'd all gone, I need to buy noodles with them. Although," Gumshoe glanced around the flat. "she could probably do with a few coupons herself, used to live here in this block myself when I was in uniform."

"That's... interesting..." Phoenix sweatdropped, _I didn't realise you could get any poorer than the flat he already lives in._

"See ya, pal, don't forget the coupons. Men, move out!"

Phoenix, Maya and Pearl watched as the troop of police officers filed out of the flat, leaving one bored looking officer to stand guard and a mess of police tape hanging everywhere. Maya shuddered as the peeling wallpaper revealed a rather puke coloured green wallpaper beneath it.

"Let's get going," she said quickly as the trio hurried into the crime scene.

12:50pm Living Room/Bedroom.

"Looks like they were sharing this room," Phoenix muttered to himself as he searched through Kat Nep and the deceased's belongings. "Kat Nep's things on the left, Em Mei's on the right."

To the left of the room was a variety of magic themed items, tophats, streamers, plushie rabbits which looked as if they had been run over, Phoenix hid the rabbits before Pearls could see them. A sunlounger had been laid out as a makeshift bed, with a pillow and thin blanket on top of it. Tarot cards and runes were hidden beneath it.

Whereas the rightside was a lot cleaner, scarily so, in fact. The couch that was also a bed had its sheet neatly folded atop the pillow, a variety of books about singing were carefully stacked by the couch and there was a dressing table. Make up put in order, it was even colour coordinated. The only thing out of place was the perfume bottle on the floor, completely empty with a spray nozzle on top and no lid.

Perhaps it had fallen in the struggle. Perhaps it had been used for something else. Even so, Phoenix wrote it down as court evidence for himself to use later on.

Maya had wandered off to the bathroom, where Kat Nep had said she had been in at the time of the murder in her statement, while Pearl was in awe over the multitude of magic tricks and witchcraft Kat Nep owned.

"Mr Nick?"

"What is it, Pearls?"

"Why's there gum in this hat?"

Pearl was holding a tophat, the kind old Victorian gentlemen used to wear, and inside of the hat was an exploded mess of sticky, pink gum. Into the court evidence that went into and Phoenix shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea."

Maya walked back into the bedroom/living room and sighed,

"I found nothing, Nick. Nothing to say that Kat Nep was where she was supposed to be."

"Then we'll have to try my lookalike, my guess is she's going to be where the Takarazuka troupe are," Nick said as he searched the bed one last time, lifting the pillow up and hoping he wouldn't find bullet casings underneath.

There was a small, black china cat. It's jewel red eyes glared at him, its pointed ears looked like daggers ready to pierce the unwary hand that touched it. It reminded Phoenix of those Egyptian cat statues you would find in museums, and, funnily of all, it's head was the exact same shape as the psyche lock over Kat Nep's heart.

1:20Pm. Detention Centre.

"Hello, Mr Wright," Kat Nep stretched and yawned, a flash of fangs could be seen in her mouth. "Back so soon? Did you bring me a treat?"

"Something better, Miss Nep, remember this?" And Phoenix brought out the small cat statue, it's eyes glimmered and Kat yowled in surprise.

"Inu! Inu! Oh, how I've missed you!" She reached forward to take it and, while Phoenix was wondering 'isn't inu Japanese for dog?', he handed it to her. Kat cradled it to herself, a satisfied smile on her face, and the cat psyche lock splintered, cracked and fell apart.

_One down, two more to go. _Phoenix cleared his throat.

"Miss Nep, I believe you have a few questions to answer for me."

"Do I really?" She asked, still cradling her cat. "But do I want to answer them?"

"I'm going to make you," Phoenix said as he trawled through his memories. "Tell me, what do you know of Detective Gumshoe's coat?"

The first psyche lock began to shake. Kat's finger twirled around the gum covered hair in agitation.

"That it's very warm," she snapped.

"And that it has very big pockets, right?"

Quiver. A crack appeared in the lock. Kat's eye narrowed and she clenched her fist, suddenly the lock was crushed into nothingness.

_Did she just crush the psyche lock herself?_

"How about we hurry this up," she said with gritted teeth. "I'd much rather we focus on something else."

"Uh, right, yes, where was I?" Phoenix cleared his throat and straightened his tie. _She's just doing this to throw me. _"Why didn't you tell us about the gun?"

"Because I wasn't the one who used it, or planted it."

"But you knew about it, didn't you? Yet it wasn't straight away, when we were speaking with you the last time, you realised that that gun was the murder weapon."

"Yes," Kat Nep replied, however, the final lock did not respond at all. Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought and Kat slammed her fist into the table, shouting, "But I would have never used that gun, not even if she ordered me to, not even if it was vital to the plot!"

_What? Ordered to? Could this gun have something to do with the musical?_

She looked away then, arms crossed as she clutched her Inu close to her chest, her words were quiet,

"When I was a kid my twin sister was shot and killed. I'll never touch a gun, let alone use it."

"I..." Phoenix blinked. "I'm sorry." _But that won't hold up in court, even if you do mean it. "_Could you tell me a bit more about your sister?"

Kat sniffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, if it'll help, but it has no relevance to the case -"

And another psyche lock, shaped like a cat again, appeared over her abdomen.

"My twin and I were never close, back in England our mother and father went through a messy divorce, mother took me to the countryside where my gran helped bring me up, teaching me about my heritage, whereas my father took my sister to London. There's a lot of gang culture around there, and it was especially bad where she lived, she got involved in something criminal... stuff you wouldn't see on a children's show, that's for certain... and then..." She shut her eyes tightly. "She was only thirteen at the time, still a kid, yet she did something wrong and a rival gang made her pay the price. On her way home, Kathy was shot in the stomach. No one found her killer."

Both Maya and Pearl were silent, Nick could feel a sense of foreboding deep inside of his gut as Kat Nep talked, knowing there was something more to it.

Kat continued,

"I left England a few years later, ran away from home, ever since then I've been travelling to different countries doing magic shows. It was in Japan that I met Em Mei and the Takarazuka troupe, and then we headed here."

Neither of the two psyche locks looked as if they would break anytime soon.

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Nep," Nick said calmly, because she looked so fragile then, so much younger than her usual boisterous attitude had made her seem earlier. "We need to go to where the Takarazuka troupe are going to host their musical, where exactly is it?"

Kat began to smile again, it wasn't as bright or sinister as before but it was a start.

"It's a block away from the flat me and Em Mei were sharing, there's a sign on the building. You should watch out for a few things there."

"Oh?"

"All of the people working on the musical are women, so you won't find any men there. Our manager, who's also playing Franziska in the musical, doesn't like strangers visiting her set because she doesn't want anyone to find out the show's ending. She's psycho and loves the whip she bought for the part, she's whipped me a few times with it and she'll whip you too if you get in the way. Also, don't step on the Mouse."

"Mouse?" Pearl asked inquisitively.

"We call her Mouse because she's so shy. She's supposed to play you, Mini-Fey,she's as cute as a cupcake and she cries pretty easily, so if I find out that you -" And her eyes fell on Phoenix. "- made her cry, then I'll break your shins."

_Please don't threaten your defence attorney, _Nick thought wearily.

"One more thing," Kat said quickly. "There's one exception to the no men rule, but nobody knows it, I think they're trying to pick up one of the singers or the manager or something" she snickered. "Trust me, the costume designer's assistant is one grade a moro -"

Takarazuka Stage. 2pm.

Oh yes, the assistant was something.

Phoenix, Maya and Pearl had entered the theatre to find hardly anyone in there, certainly not the actors at the least, although Maya could have sworn she saw a certain whip wielding prosecutor on the stage a moment ago, possibly the manager. However, the set and costume designers were here and they were so excited from the recent gossip and news that their whispers touched every dusty bit of the stage.

"Excuse me, could I speak to the costume designer or her assistant, please?" Phoenix had decided to ask someone, since there were so many people he wasn't sure who to question first.

"That's me, _daaarling,_" the person said in a highly exaggerated falsetto voice, and they turned around. The woman was wearing a knee high dress and boots, leather jacket over the dress to keep off the theatre's chill. She didn't seem to have any sense for makeup though, with bright red lipstick which was as shiny and light as a traffic light, blue eyeshadow that had been applied on too thickly and a too heavy dosage of cheap perfume. She smiled at Nick and wiggled her hips. "What do you think, Nick?"

Because Nick's mouth was wide open, close to catching flies if he didn't shut it, for he knew this person, and knew why they were doing this - all in the aid of catching a woman.

"LAAAAARRRRYYY!"

Author's Note: Haha ;P Didn't expect that, did you? As I've said many times, thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated.

Feyfangirl's Author's note : EEh, I am now very excited in writing the next chapter! :D Thanks again to all who have reviewed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Larry Butz I presume?...

WN: Okay, HUGE APOLOGIES for not updating in a little while, things have been utterly mad recently, (ie. Was in car accident, and have been vomiting a lot since last night and college finals) anyway, excuses out the way :p Onward with the story….

There was a just a moment of silence as Nick and Maya's jaws hit the floor at the sight as well as the sound of Larry. They had seen many things in there time; evil spirits, Old bags to whip wielding prosecuting attorneys…. This was a new low…. Even by Larry's standards….

"LARRY?... what in the name of all that is good and….." Maya was cut off by Larry himself who exclaimed:

"Maya, Nick… and Pearls!... the gang's all here… so… daarlings… what do you all think of my look hmm…. Don't you think I look rather stunning?" He grinned…

Nick paused for a moment, trying to think of a suitable response, as stunning was not the word he would use to describe Larry's…. current attire to say the very least. He then spoke, trying not to give in to the oh so powerful urge to bang his head against the wall.

"Larry….. May I be so bold as to ask how in God's name do you think that dressing as a drag queen costume designer's assistant is a good thing to be doing at any given time?" He asked in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Oh COME ON Nick! Clearly you do not know a THING about women!... this shows that I am in fact in touch with my feminine side…. Something of which women crave these days… isn't that right Maya" Larry grinned and gave her a flirtatious wink, which made Maya take a massive step back and shielded Pearly behind her.

"Rest assured Larry… none of us will be sleeping well tonight…" Nick shuddered. The smell of Larry's perfume alone was giving him a migraine.

"So… what brings you here anyway then…. I would have thought that you would have been on one of your cases or something" Larry shrugged, and then added…

"Or… are you here to get a sneak peek?"….

"What do you mean…. a sneak peek?" Maya asked.

"Of the show of course…. or in Nick's case…the lovely actresses!" He beamed, and looked somewhat misty eyed. It was then Nick was one hundred percent sure… a woman was involved. And the object of Larry's affections was most likely way out of his league… as always. Then again, any woman with a sound mind was most likely out of his league.

"WHAT… Mister Nick would never look at another woman!... especially in the presence of his special someone!" Pearl squeaked and slapped Larry; getting some of his makeup on her and then slapped Nick.

"YEOWCH!" Both men yelped.

"That being said… Nick and I do so happen to be on a case… the murder of Miss Em Mei… we are defending Miss Kat Nep…. And are trying to find out who really murdered her friend" Maya added.

"Poor Em…. It was tragic really… but I am sure that the kitty kat woman killed her!.. killed my Mei!" Larry wailed.

"Wait… I thought that you were eying one of the other women?" Nick questioned.

"Well… a guy does have to move on Nick… that being said….. Miss Em Rei was…. *sigh* so lovely….. and that Kitty Kat woman murdered her!... oh the crimes of show business!" Larry declared, and swooned back in a dramatic fashion.

"Oh really?... I thought that those two were friends" Nick countered.

"….. That's what everyone thought….. But rumour has it… their friendship was somewhat…. Strained…" Larry whispered.

"How do you mean "strained"…. Strained as in "I am prettier than you, but love you anyway, or the whole… "I am a far better actress than you and you are stealing my spotlight sort of thing" Maya questioned.

"….. Man Nick, you should stick with this one, she has mind reading powers!... in answer to your question…. We think there was jealousy… that ran deeper than their acting abilities…." Larry shrugged and looked around once more.

"Well how do you _know _Larry…. We can't exactly go around investigation with our leads based upon well…. idle gossip" Nick reasoned.

"Well… okay, okay…. I did not actually hear it from anyone who worked here personally…. I heard it from a reporter"….. Larry smirked.

"A reporter… oh dear merciful lord…" Nick started praying hard to whatever Gods he could think of. Of all the reporters in the USA…. It always seemed to be "that woman" who got herself involved in the very same cases that Nick and Co were investigating…. And always with a photograph of some sort that always managed to implicate their clients… but at the same time hold a clue of some sort to the true killer in every case. The problem was…. in order to get any reliable information out of her… required a lot of time…. sanity… and patience. These things are in fact valuable commodities.

"Yeah, though I don't think she was a local though… she had an unusual accent…. Still… she was telling me that my information could lead to a big scoop! I mean, imagine that Nick, me, Larry Butz mentioned in connection to the stars!" He beamed once more.

"Yeah Larry are you sure that your name being mentioned in connection to an on-going murder investigation should be classed as a good thing?" Maya pointed out.

"Ah…. Yeah…. I guess you are right…. But still, she did promise me one thing though…"

"Yeah… what was that?" Nick asked, fearing he would not like the answer.

"That with my information and hers, Miss Kitty Kat would go down for good!... now anyway darlings, I must go and powder my nose… toodles!" And with a wave of his hand, Larry sashayed out of the room, leaving the trio open mouthed.

"Well…. that was slightly disturbing…. On a number of levels" Maya exclaimed.

"I could not agree more Mystic Maya…. Why was that man dressed as a woman from a…. what do you call them"… Pearls thought back for a moment.

"A pantomime?" Maya offered.

"Yeah! that's it!" Pearl beamed.

"I know… dispite Larry's lack of fashion sense…. He did give us a valuable lead though…." Nick chimed in.

"That's true Mister Nick… I mean that reporter he mentioned had to be her….. Right?" Pearl questioned.

"Agreed… let's finish up here…. Then go talk to Lotta Hart"…

WN: Okay, apologies as I know that this is shorter than previous chapters, and will be most likely subjected to re writes from yours truly…. But I wanted to give you guys something at least… till then…. Please review? Also for fans of Little Brother's Assistant, I am writing a sequel, opening chapter of which is on my profile :D. Feyfangirl out…. Xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

WN: This chapter has been brought to you by the lovely Kisatine! :D

Chapter 7 - Whip

"Laura Butz, Laura, where are you?"

The trio turned at the sound of a lovely, low voice which resonated clearly in the stage room even though it was so crowded. People were pushed aside as the tall woman made her way to where Nick, Maya and Pearls stood. She was in her late twenties, quite lanky in frame and with a curled wave of dark brown hair and a pair of sunglasses covering her face. The woman wore a long black trenchcoat which engulfed her, holding the brim of her straw hat as if a sudden wind might mug her of it. She tipped her glasses down to look at the lawyer and his assistants.

"Have you seen a Laura Butz? She should have been here - She wears a lot of make up, _too much,_" she muttered the last part to herself. "And likes red dresses? She's my assistant."

And it wasn't hard for Phoenix to realise that this was most likely the woman Larry was currently hounding; she didn't seem to have any idea that her helper was in fact a man though. As he examined her more closely, Phoenix noticed the razor sharp nails at the ends of her fingers, the way her hand caressed the scissors hanging from her coat's belt; Larry was probably glad she hadn't realised her assistant was actually a man.

Maya and Pearls shared a glance with one another, they too coming to the same conclusions as Phoenix had, and the lawyer chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He -" Phoenix coughed loudly when Maya kicked him in the ankle. "I mean, she went over there." And pointed in the direction where Larry had flounced off.

The woman nodded to herself.

"Thanks, she's a little too ditzy when all the actresses come in so I have to stop her from wandering off. I'm Charlie, by the way, I'm the designer for the production. And you are? I thought you were Rei for a moment but no - far too masculine - so...?"

"Phoenix Wright, these are my friends Maya and Pearls."

At the introduction Charlie's eyes widened,

"Ah! You're the actual lawyer!? I should have realised! I've altered that suit enough times." She glanced over Phoenix's suit, hmming to herself. "Perhaps Rei's suit should have been a shade darker.."

The trio shared a glance at the mention of Rei, the person who might of actually killed Em Mei.

"Is Ms M here, Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged,

"Maybe? I've done all the star actor's costumes so I don't really need to be here much, I just hang about if someone tears a sleeve." She looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Hey, the reason you're here isn't because your refuting the production, is it?"

Phoenix shook his head.

"I knew it," Charlie muttered. "I heard Kat Nep had been arrested for Em Mei death. She's actually got you to defend her."

"Um," Maya butted in. "Why did you think Nick had come here to refute the musical?"

"There's a prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, saying he didn't sign anything and that we can't use his image in the play." Charlie snickered. "It's probably because of all the dancing, men always seem to get this spaced out look when they see the dancing, or the singing."

_Poor Miles, _

Phoenix thought to himself. _Still, it's making me wonder again who signed his contract? Gumshoe? I can't think of anyone else._

"Charlie," Phoenix began.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have seen the way in which Em Mei and Kat Nep interacted, did you?"

"Why?" It should have been a simple mutter of a word, confusion, yet there was a sharp edge to Charlie's eyes, like her sicssors. Phoenix swallowed, hoping this one wasn't as crazed as the witch.

"I need to get an idea about what the victim and my defendant's relationship was like."

"Well, they got on when rehearsing, I know Em Mei liked to shout a bit when she got hormonal but so does Kat and they kind of calmed one another down. Madame doesn't mind verbal abuse being thrown about so long as it doesn't come to blows."

"And did it?"

"Once. Atleast, that's what everyone says it is, I think it was more accident than anything."

"Could you describe the scene, then?"

Charlie shifted nervously,

"Gee, this is sounding a little too court for me. Alright, I'll try. We were rehearsing one of the scenes that happens at the end, where Kat's character gives Miles Edgeworth a smack in the face, I can't go into why for that, since Madame will kill me if she finds out her script is being leaked. They'd got me to use the sound effect device to make the slapping noise, Kat would swing and Em would move just a bit out of the way, Kat would then try to fake throttle her and that would be it. Basically, Kat and Em did the fake smack, that was all fine. It was only when the throttling part came about that it went a bit downhill - Kat got a little too into it and we had to drag her off."

Phoenix felt like groaning, no doubt Larry would have even more gossip to make out Kat Nep as being guilty. Accident or not, almost throttling someone didn't make you appear innocent.

"And Rei M, what's your thoughts on her?"

"Hard to tell."

"What do you mean? Haven't you spoken with her much?"

"I... um.."

Shh-swip. He could hear the rattling of chains.

Not again! Thankfully there was only one padlock for Phoenix to pick at, it looked flimsy. Charlie was blushing.

"It was... hard, really. To tell when Rei was Rei."

What?

"You mean, she gets too into her character?" Maya asked.

"Yes! Yes, that's it. She's very... exhuberant. She and Kat are quite similar in that way."

But the padlock remained, that wasn't the answer.

"Thanks for answering our questions, Charlie. One last thing, have you noticed anything strange recently?"

"I.. well!" Charlie chuckled, and yet again, a series of chains and padlocks surrounded her body. Phoenix didn't even know if her silence had anything to do with the case, or if she was hiding something personal to herself; he could just as easily be wasting time trying to break these locks when he should be focusing on the one directly pertaining to Kat Nep and Em Mei.

He'd give it a try though, just to try to relieve her of a few locks.

"_Charlie," _he began, stroking the magatama. "_I believe you're hiding something from me."_

"Oh, really?" She replied, scratching at her arm. "_Why would I lie to you? I wouldn't get in the way of a police investigation."_

"No, I don't think you would. Not unless someone was forcing you to." Phoenix thought back to their conversation, thinking who would have such a power. "_You kept on referring to a 'madame', didn't you?"_

"Y-Yeah."

"She's running this musical, isn't she? And from what Kat Nep's told me, she's also playing the role of Franziska. Tell me, does she like using a whip?"

"Uh-huh." One of the locks broke. "_I try hard not to anger her."_

"Would she get angry if her main singers were arguing?" Charlie didn't answer. _"Say, if Em Mei, Rei M and Kat Nep had a spat?"_

"No, she'd whip them all and tell them to get back to work. She gets angry over other stuff..."

Phoenix winced as a sharp pain rattled at his ribcage, just where his heart was, he'd been wrong in that line of enquiry. What else would this madame get mad over?

_"Is 'Madame' a perfectionist?"_

_"Totally, and she likes to keep to tradition."_

And tradition would mean no male actors, madame might even go so far as to say no men working on the production too.

_"Your problem, it wouldn't have anything to do with... Larr - I mean, Laura Butz?"_

Charlie blushed deeply and another lock broke. Phoenix couldn't believe this woman was blushing over Larry, of all the men in the world!

_"With a little less slap on her face, she'd make someone a nice girlfriend. She's got a good eye for detail when it comes to the dresses."_

"Do you also know a Larry Butz?"

The lock remained still, however, Phoenix no longer felt anymore pain in his ribs.

_"Yeah, Laura's brother. He's a bit.. weird. Hangs about outside the stage and chats the actresses up. Madame's chased him off plenty of times."_

Odd, he had thought Charlie already knew Larry was actually Laura and was keeping it from her irate boss, but it seemed as though she didn't know. But the locks did refer to Larry somehow.

_"Are things alright with Laura?" _

Another lock broke and Charlie stiffened, what could be seen of her neck, she wore a thick choker, was bright red. Phoenix sweatdropped, surely she didn't have feelings for Laura? Goodness knows what would happen when she found out Laura was a man.

"We're fine!" Charlie snapped.

_"I -"_

"Who is this, Charlie?" All four of them; Phoenix, Charlie, Maya and Pearls, spun around to see who had spoken.

A tall, lithe woman, with narrowed eyes and a frown was standing behind them. She was wearing Franziska's clothing and tapped a whip against her thigh. The only difference between the woman and the young prosecutor was that the woman's hair was a bright white, though styled in the same style as Franziska's. Charlie bowed her head in greeting.

"Madame! This is the defence attorney, Phoenix Wright, and his assistants, Maya and Pearl."

"Really? I thought they were cosplayers."

"A-ah, no! They're here to defend Kat Nep, isn't that great?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm already down a singing prosecutor, I can't lose my witch too."

She didn't seem too cut up about Em Mei's death, only... exasperated by it. Phoenix raised his eyebrow and replied,

"So you believe Miss Nep is innocent?"

"I don't really care, I just want her back here." She fingered her whip. "You have got enough evidence to get her off, right?"

Not if 'get enough evidence' was trying to point the finger of blame on the mysterious Rei M, who Phoenix had yet to see. He groaned inwardly when he saw Charlie had sneaked off, desperate not to answer anymore questions.

Pearls wasn't really listening to the conversation Mr. Nick, Maya and the scary Madame were having, instead, she was looking directly next to where Madame's legs were. Because, beside them, was a small girl the same age as Pearls. She was clinging to madame's skirt and looking at the three strangers, worriedly nibbling her bottom lip. She was wearing jeans and a pink sweatshirt but her hair was styled in the exact same way as Pearls. Pearls smiled briefly.

"Mouzie?" She whispered to the girl, who looked at her and nodded.

Pearls ever so wanted to help Mr Nick find the real killer, especially if they looked like him, after all, it was besmirching his good name! While the adults talked Pearls was quietly talking to the other girl.

"Do you know Rei M?"

The girl nodded and spoke timidly,

"Are you going to help Kattie?"

"Uh huh, do you like Kat?"

"She's always looked out for me, I like watching her magic tricks."

"Can you take me to Rei?"

Mouzie nodded and held out her hand for Pearls to take, silently, unnoticed, the pair slipped away further into the theatre without the adults noticing...

_14:00PM - Miles Edgeworth's office_

"But it's publicity!" A young female voice whined while a man sighed.

"Kay, how is it publicity when all they're doing is dancing and singing?" Miles rubbed his forehead as a migraine threatened to surface. He asks Kay to pick up his mail for one weekend while he focused on a case, and look where they've ended up... "If it had been a documentary or a piece in a book, then I might be more understanding."

"It's brought you work though."

"?"

"You're dead."

Miles' eyebrows rose even higher, wondering where exactly this was leading.

"I do believe I'm breathing right now."

"Em Mei isn't, not anymore."

"And she would be?"

"The Takarazuka singer playing you. One of the other actresses shot her in the face and now she's got a Mr Phoenix Wright defending her. A call came through -" she was taking his calls now? " - from the courts asking you to be the prosecutor for the case!"

WN: I have to hand it to her, she is the cliffy grand master! :D The torch has now been passed to me, so I am gonna be working on another chapter for your enjoyment till then reviews are indeed love :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Searching and Sight seeing

WN: Okay, first off I would like to send HUGE apologies to my lovely co-writer and of course our amazing readers for my extreme delay in updating! I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter

Date: 02/11/2019, Time: 16.39pm Location: Crime Scene

Edgeworth's P.O.V

"Gumshoe, where is that report?!" I snapped as I reviewed the case file currently spread out in front of me. Gumshoe visibly winced at the harsh tone of my voice and scurried over. I had not actually meant to be so harsh with him; however thanks to the high profile nature of this case as well as the lack of preparation time given to me by the prosecutor's office; I had a lot of work on my hands with a short space of time to do it in. After talking with the high prosecutor; I found out that they had initially been going to give the trial over to Winston Payne due to the somewhat "closer to home" nature of the case, why they instead didn't hand over the case to someone remotely competent I shall not know. Thankfully they saw the error of their ways and handed the case to me.

"Someone took their tea too strong this morning" Kay quipped as she bounded over. I looked over to where Gumshoe was standing; who also happened to be doing a remarkable impression of a kicked puppy and sighed.

"Alright Detective, I am sorry for my rather "abrupt manner" "I acknowledged and gave a low bow.

"Don't worry about it sir, it's always good to expect nothing but the best from your officers!" Gumshoe boomed and brought the autopsy report over. I expected this to be a rather intriguing read.

Date: 31/10/2019

Name of Victim: Em Rei

Age: 23

Estimated time of death: between 12.20-12.25pm

Cause of death: Single bullet wound to the skull resulting in blood loss.

"Right…." I slipped it into the court record. *Autopsy Report added to the court record*

"Wow… this is very interesting" grinned as she took in her surroundings. I shook my head and smiled ruefully.

"Kay, this is a murder investigation" I started.

"True enough; but it isn't that often you get to be in the apartment of a star!" She declared….

"Not that you would actually know it…." I murmured as I looked around. Everywhere you looked it seemed to be screaming that the place was falling apart. In fact; I was fairly convinced that even Gumshoe had a better apartment on the salary he had. I grimaced as I saw what appeared to be a rather large looking rodent scurry across the floorboards in the direction of the kitchen area. I shook my head and stated:

"Very well…. let's get this investigation properly started" I vowed, planning to gather as much vital evidence as possible.

Meanwhile….

Date: 02/11/2019, Time: 16.44pm Location: Theatre Stage

Pearl's P.O.V

"Wow… this place is amazing!" I breathed as I took in my surroundings. The stage looked grand; even though nobody was around I could still feel the presence of the actors that performed here. I could just picture it though, actors acting out the real life love story of Mystic Maya and Mister Nick…. If only they would just get to the part where they admit their undying love for one another and get married!... It was so frustrating; especially as I seem to be the only one who can see it. The man even crossed a burning bridge just to rescue her…. I would love it if a man would do that for me.

I started, what was I thinking, analysing their love story at a time like this…. I mean, we were trying to prove Miss Kat Nep innocent; that was the whole point of Mouzie's and I's investigation. I looked up to see Mouzie staring at me with a large amount of intensity. I had a slight feeling of knowing how witnesses felt when Mister Nick cross examined them.

"Sorry Mouzie…. I let my mind wonder…." I started.

She smiled and replied: "Oh I do that a lot…. It's one of the many quirks of the people here" She remarked and motioned for me to follow her.

Our footsteps echoed as we walked as silently as we could manage along the cold; dark wooden floor. It was then something occurred to me.

"Mouzie… why is it so dark now?" I asked.

"Oh, they don't keep the lights on when we are not using the stage" She replied and suddenly paused.

"We're here…" She remarked and began crawling through a small opening….

"Wait.. Where are you going?!" I gasped.

"This is the prop room…. I found something here earlier that I thought you ought to see….. a little while ago when they were moving some of the larger props in, they accidentally created an opening in the wall… not large enough for most people to crawl into but for children it's fine…. And it is our only way in considering they keep the door locked most of the time" Mouzie reasoned.

"Oh… well I did not think of it like that…." I replied uneasily as I followed her in; remembering that any clues could help Mister Nick's investigation.

WN: Okay I am going to have to leave it there for the time being, coursework is unfortunately calling! Till then please kindly read and review From Feyfangirl…


	9. Chapter 9

Kisatine's Author's Note - Merry Christmas, everyone

Feyfangirl's Author's note: Hope we all had a lovely Christmas Apologies for my tardiness with my previous fics (readers of Sherlock Holmes I presume and Turnabout Fortunes a new chapter will come soon!)

Chapter 9 - Swip - Swap

Date: 02/11/2019, Time: 16.59pm Location: Prop Room

Pearl sneezed when dust ran up her nose, eyes watering as it flew into her eyes. Her hands and clothes were stained and as they crawled she noticed old handprints from past times Mouzie had gone through it.  
Electric lights shone on their faces as they reached the end of the passage, showing a room - someone walked away out of the room just as they entered. They were in the prop and costume room; costumes hung on the railings, a broken prop was halfway being fixed on a table, someone had dropped buttons across the floor.

"I wanted you to look at the costume for the actress playing Detective Gumshoe," Mouzie said, then noticed the spilt buttons and tsked. "How messy." And proceeded to pick them up.  
Pearl went to the clothes, going through them until she found Detective Gumshoe's coat - wow, they had really done this in so it'd look the part. Patches of fabric had been sown over places where the threads had become worn. Coffee stains on one of the sleeves, sugar from a donut on the other. It smelt of rainy days and nights spent staking out places. For a moment Pearl thought the dress designer must have stolen the scruffy detective's coat, but that was impossible - she'd seen Gumshoe wearing it not too long ago.

"It's really good," she acknowledged, wondering why Mouzie had brought her here.

"Check the pockets," Mouzie said, still collecting buttons.

Pearl did so, finding junk in there. Coupons for noodles, soup, meals out - coupons for any kind of food imaginable. All stored away.  
"It's not a replica," she heard Mouzie say, coming up from behind her. "It is Detective Gumshoe's coat - someone's taken our one and replaced it with the real coat. And - look - check the other pocket. But be careful - it might go off."

Date: 02/11/2019, Time: 17.00pm Location: Crime Scene

Edgeworth surveyed their surroundings with a little frown of frustration and snobbish distaste - what an awful mess. He'd be lucky to find a clue in here.  
Kay was already rummaging through a pile of clothing - more like a shrine - that Kat Nep had made atop her bed. All she found were old library receipts and sweet wrappers. Gumshoe was nodding his head sagely, having been through this place three times already.  
"The girl said she was in the bathroom at the time the murder occurred. Washing her hair. We found shampoo spilt on the floor and the shower still running when we got here. She then went into the bedroom after hearing the shot, apparently half blind after getting shampoo in her eyes. Where she was then blinded with mace spray by who she believes to be the actual murderer."  
If Miles was Phoenix he'd be trying to find evidence to prove someone else had been in here, or that Kat Nep's account was true - which seemed impossible considering the whole packrat nature of the room. As the prosecution Miles needed to find motive for Em Mei's murder as well as evidence to go against Kat Nep's version of events. Which... was going to be just as hard to do. He sighed briefly, wishing Kay hadn't said yes to that Takarazuka troupe, and got down to business. As he searched his mind began to wander, back to when he was in his office not long ago, just getting ready to investigate, when the possible answer as to Kat Nep's motive came walking through his door...

Date: 02/11/2019, Time: 14.00pm Location: Edgeworth's office

"Mr Edgeworth..?" Kay peered over Edgeworth's shoulder as he perused a file, her tone inquisitive. He ignored her, too busy concentrating on the medical reports for Em Mei and Kat Nep. "Miles!"  
Finally he looked up. A little perturbed.  
"What is it, Kay?"  
"Gummy brought some more files for you - Kat Nep's juvvie record and the victim's criminal record."  
"Good." Edgeworth put down the medical reports and left his desk, Kay following after him.  
"What did the med records say?" Kay asked him.  
"I can't tell you yet, Kay."

"There's some inconsistencies in Nep's file which I wish to investigate further before I discuss it with anyone. However, Em Mei's were most interesting - she had a past history of substance abuse."  
"With what?"  
"Not sure yet. Everything from the sound of it. I'll have Gumshoe find some more detailed reports."  
Gumshoe was entering the office, carrying a box full of files, as he tried to shut the door the box flipped out of his arms and smashed onto the ground. Files exploding everywhere, with a whoop at the sudden mess Kay began catching most of the papers before they could float to the floor. Miles groaned and knelt to pick up the ones Kay had missed. Gumshoes waved his arms in agitation,  
"Ah! Sorry, boss!"  
"It's alright," Miles said, straightening everything up. "But I need you to go back out - there were some things left out in the medical files which I need you to get."  
"Right away, S-Sir!"  
The door was left vaguely ajar when Gumshoe left. Kay flicked through Kat Nep's juvvie file.  
"I've had a few of these convictions myself -"  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing!" Kay rubbed the back of her neck and started to read aloud, "Arson, petty theft, dealing in illegal substances - not so innocent looking now."  
The door opened again, neither she nor Miles glanced up, believing it to be Gumshoe again. Someone rapped on the door.  
"Is this the prosecutor's office?" It was a woman's voice, however, when Edgeworth glanced up he could have sworn it was a man - Phoenix - standing there.  
"Good evening, Miss M."  
Rei M smile was barely there as she bowed her head in greeting.  
"Likewise, Mr Edgeworth."  
Rei could have been Phoenix's brother - her dark hair was cut and styled in the same way as the defence lawyer's, eyebrows plucked into zigzags at the ends and though her build was slighter than a man's, the only main difference between Phoenix and herself, she seemed ready to point out her finger and yell 'Objection!'. She wore a sharp, tight fitting black suit and small purple flower hung from a necklace around her neck.  
Kay watched as Rei entered the room and took Edgeworth's hand. The woman didn't even glance at Kay.  
"The girl who killed my work associate, Kat-Nep, I've heard she's been trying to fling mud at me while she's being taken down. Saying that I'm the real culprit," Rei's lip curled as she said this. "I'm not about to let her try to shift the blame - I know she despised Em Mei - so I've come to offer myself as a character witness for the trial; so long as Nep's wild accusations do not make me a suspect."  
"... very well." Edgeworth led her to a chair, moving and hiding the contents of a report concerning the case that was nearby. "Please, tell me, what could you say that would give Nep a motive?"  
In a fit of nerves Rei played with the flower on her necklace, staring at it.  
"The girl's completely psychotic, you know? Apparently she and Mei knew each other back in England - then they meet one another again over here in America. I heard there was bad blood between them but you wouldn't have thought it if you'd seen them on the stage. Nep fawned over Em Mei," I wouldn't be surprised, after all, both of them were involved in some kind of shooting."

Date: 02/11/2019, Time: 17.11pm Location: Crime Scene

Edgeworth shook his head, knowing he needed to focus on the task at hand. He could delve further into Rei M's testimony at court. Kay was petting a small cat cuddly she'd found - not at all bothered that they hadn't found anything yet. He smiled, for a moment, and then his hand wrapped around something that had been knocked underneath the couch. His eyebrow rose in confusion as he pulled it out.  
Laying in the palm of his hand was a wooden cog. It looked as though someone had taken a lighter to it as it was burnt in some places. Holding it to his nose, Miles sniffed discreetly.  
It smelt like a fired gun.

- Cog added to court evidence -

Date: 02/11/2019, Time: 17.11pm Location: Theatre Stage

The stage director certainly was a scary woman. Phoenix tried not to let it show though as she continued to vent her frustrations out him and Maya,  
"And the police! Trampling all over my stage, stressing out my girls! I don't understand why they were even here - it's not as though Edgeworth was killed in here."  
"Edgeworth -?"  
"Em Mei, I call all of my girls by the characters' names in the current play - helps them get into the role."  
Maya was looking a little wide-eyed at the director, glad she herself wasn't a Takarazuka girl - she wouldn't want this woman as her director. Although she was kind of curious as to who would be playing Maya herself. Mouzie certainly looked the part - actually, where were the two girls?  
As Phoenix tried to get a question in Maya looked around in a panic and saw neither girl. Grasping Nick's arm she shook it roughly,  
"Nick! Nick!"  
"What's wrong, Maya?"  
"Pearly is gone!"

Date: 02/11/2019, Time: 17.11pm Location: Prop Room

It was then, when Pearl's fingers brushed chilling metal, that she thought that she really ought to get back to Mister Nick and Mystic Maya. Mouzie was now watching her anxiously.  
"Please, be careful," the young singer whispered, hands to mouth as she watched Pearl slowly withdraw the item. With care the medium in training placed it down on the floor - the two girls huddled around it with a respectable distance.  
It was a gun, and a very strange one at that. The frame was like a handgun you saw bank robbers and police men use, yet around the handle there were cogs sticking out of it. Like something out of a steampunk novel.

"I wasn't really sure if it was a prop or a-a real gun," Mouzie said. "It's strange but it looks like the kind of gun my grandpappy kept after he left the police service. I didn't know what to do - I'm not meant to be in here - but it smells like smoke -"  
"As though it's been fired?" Pearl gulped at the thought. But her eyebrows furrowed and she took control of the situation. "We need to show this to Mister Nick."


End file.
